Soul Of A Firepit
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: We've all seen the Hall of Portals. What if a single portal led to a world similar yet different to the gang's home world? What if there were very few citizens in this world? What if they possessed the power no one else can hold? What if a citizen from this world is stuck with the so-called Host until he can find the portal and go home? Read Garrett's story to find the answers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to 'Sword And Soul Of Fire!' This is a new story, probably a crackfic like "Pick On Someone Your Own Size!" Now, this is a little forewarning before you read. There WILL be Episode 6 spoilers as this begins in Episode 6. Just a warning because I've heard about a problem going around, about people being unable to play the Episode, you know?**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter! And, please enjoy this story, dear friends!**

"Gosh, it sure is dark and creepy in here…" a whimper echoed in the darkness. A young man with an ashen face, lurking within the shadows, peeks out into the light he's been seeing yet avoiding.

"Quit being a whiny baby and grow up." Another voice growled, and the voices went back and forth, coming closer and closer. Yet, the man couldn't see them in the light, and began to back away, only to bump into someone.

"Woah!" the whimper came back, and it was replaced by a "Who's there?!"

"What do you mean, did you bump into something? It was probably the wall, Sparklez, relax!"

"Why don't we head towards the light? Maybe that'll help us out." On instinct, the young man lit his hand aflame, to reveal two guys standing right behind him.

"Dude, there's a guy holding a torch right there." spoke a bearded man with shades, as he crossed his arms. "We're fine."

"Was it you I bumped into?" Sparklez questioned, pointing at the man in a not-so-accusing manner. He seemed familiar, but the man couldn't quite place the finger on where he had recognized him. The man hesitated before he decided to answer.

"Yeah. I'm Garrett." Garrett's amber eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness. He was, so far, lucky that they hadn't noticed it was his hand and not a torch that was on fire.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Garrett. I'm CaptainSparklez, and, this is TorqueDawg." CaptainSparklez, or, well, Sparklez for short, held his hand out for Garrett to shake. Garrett switched the flame to his other hand, as if he were switching a torch from one hand to another, before shaking Sparklez's hand. "We've seen your portrait. Best if we get regrouped with the rest." Sparklez paused, after withdrawing his hand.

"Wait, hey-" Garrett began, then he and Sparklez finished in unison…

"-that rhymed." Garrett and Sparklez look at each other before laughing a little.

"It's no time to joke around, you two! TorqueDawg wants to get out of this darkness, so let's go!" TorqueDawg glared at the two, pushing past both Garrett and Sparklez on to the light that was witnessed before the little crash and meet-up.

"I think we should regroup. Let them know you're a good guy."

"Sparklez, they're obviously going to know! His portrait is hanging right there on the wall!" TorqueDawg exclaimed, making Sparklez shush him.

"Not so loud!" Sparklez hissed, glaring at the other man, before Garrett questioned them.

"Portrait? What portrait?"

"You'll see when we get back to the main hall." Sparklez chuckles, as Garrett shushed him. He felt fire nearby, and it was in a doorway. It was felt like it was wavering from the windy chills from outside. "What-" Garrett shushed him again, going towards the doorway and pressing his ear against it.

"Wow. Some kitchen." A voice echoed through the door and to the other side. Garrett was trying to process it when Sparklez raised his voice at TorqueDawg, while attempting to hold him back.

"Do you have a flint and steel?!" TorqueDawg exclaimed at him, making Garrett jump to his feet, his eyes widening as Sparklez lost his grip, making TorqueDawg fly right at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garrett exclaimed, before grunting as he was pushed back into the door and the door opens from the impact of Garrett. Garrett lied back on the ground, managing to spot a group of four in the room before TorqueDawg's weight dropped on him. Chaos was happening in the room.

"Do you have the goddamn-"

"TorqueDawg, get off of Garrett!" Sparklez scolded, rushing up and trying to pull TorqueDawg off of the poor boy, but he had no luck nor success.

"For the last time, Sparklez, I didn't take the stupid thing! Maybe _Garrett_ here has it!" TorqueDawg spat, grunting as he threw punches. Some hit Garrett, but others were deflected.

"Come on, you gotta help me get him off of-"

"What's going on?!" a new voice exclaimed, as Garrett managed to keep TorqueDawg's fists at bay for a bit.

"I'm Garrett, this is TorqueDawg, and Mr. Panicky-Pants over there is CaptainSparklez. Call him Mr. PP-" Then a grunt as he took a knee to the side.

"Well, if we're doing introductions, I'm Ivor, then it's Petra, Jesse, and Lukas-"

"Ivor, now is not the-"

"Jesse?" TorqueDawg exclaimed, "That's a boy's name!"

"Depends how you spell it, moron!" Garrett glared, managing a punch. TorqueDawg still held the upper ground, his knees now on both sides of Garrett's waist while he pinned him down to the ground.

"What are you, anyways? Some sort of loser patrol?"

"What?" The redhead, Petra, questioned the tougher guy as he held the upper ground. Jesse stayed silent, ignoring TorqueDawg as she tried to find a way to get him off of who she now knew was Garrett.

"The loser around here is _you_ , now get off of him!" Lukas took the stand, going forward to grab TorqueDawg and get him off.

"As soon as them zombies are gone when morning comes, TorqueDawg is outta here!" TorqueDawg grabbed Garrett by his shirt, pulling him close.

"Gee, you got bad fish breath-" Garrett began, but he was cut off by Jesse.

"Wait, so the sea of zombies isn't normal? Good to hear." Jesse looked down at the two, hoping she wouldn't have to interfere, because if she had, it would turn out nasty for TorqueDawg because he was the one attacking on Garrett. Not that she liked him anyways…

"What about the moons?" Petra questioned, motioning out the window.

"The moons? That's normal, dimwits! You some stupid out-of-towners-" TorqueDawg was cut off as the lights went out so suddenly. One moment, Garrett was trying to pry TorqueDawg off of himself, and the next, Garrett hears a dispenser shooting something and TorqueDawg's weight fell right onto him. Before he could figure out what had just happened, the lights came back on and a dying TorqueDawg was sprawled all over Garrett, and he had the blunt ends of arrows protruding from his back. Fighting the fish breath and breathing with only his mouth, Garrett gasped and shoved TorqueDawg off to the side, scooting away from the dying guy quickly.

"Jesse.. Jesse, c'mere…" TorqueDawg bade the girl towards him with a weak motion of his hand. Jesse got on her knee hesitantly, curious to hear what he had to say to her in such the short time they had gotten to know one another. Which wasn't much, honestly. "You have… a boy's name.." were his last words before he died. Sparklez seemed more stressed out than anyone else at that moment.

"TorqueDawg? TorqueDawg!" Sparklez got on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. While Petra, Jesse, and Lukas were still getting over what had happened so quickly, Ivor went over to help Garrett.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Garrett stayed silent, like he had suddenly gone mute. He nods, then shook his head, then groans.

"I don't know! I'm fine from the fight, but considering what just happened-" Garrett motioned to the spot where TorqueDawg died. "Do expect me to bounce right back?!"

"Garrett, right?"

"What?" Garrett snapped, slamming his hands on the ground as the fire roared in the many furnaces on the other side of the room. _Whoops._ Garrett thought.

"Relax. I'm not accusing you, alright?" it was the brunette he had seen earlier. Jesse. That was her name. "Look, I'm just asking- did you do it?" Garrett shook his head.

"No, of course not. I-I have absolutely no clue what happened-" Garrett began stammering, but a trapdoor in the ground opened, revealing a hopper that took TorqueDawg's stuff. Sparklez was still stressing out, _really_ stressing out. Garrett let out a groan, running his hand through his hair as the fire roared once again.

 **And, the wee bit late new story I've been speaking of!**

 **You can guess what's wrong with Garrett, huh?**

 **Yeah, what kinds of adventures will he go on within these newer episodes?**

 **No spoilers, though. Least I'm trying, dear friends!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! The second may be published tomorrow, and from there, I could be going along a schedule. After I publish a chapter for one story, I move on to the next. Kind of like a pattern, y'know?**

 **Til then, dear readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Just let me see what I can figure out." Jesse stepped forward, kneeling in front of the crime scene. Garrett had calmed down, and now he was calming the still panicky Sparklez (or Mr. PP).

"This is… Why is this happening?" Sparklez questioned as Garrett's hand rested on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Who would do this?"

"Guys, there's something strange about these arrows…" Jesse spoke at last, plucking an arrow from the stone cold ground. It did seem weird looking, Garrett agreed. He had never seen anything like it. The arrow, along with the others, had tip of green instead of the normal silver of iron. "Ivor, you know enchantments and potions and stuff. What do make of it?" The dark-haired man with green robes took the arrow from Jesse and observed it, sniffing out it's scent. Garrett went to the scene and picked up another arrow. He observed it.

"Mm… Smells like… Yes!" Ivor nods, then Garrett cut him off.

"Potion of Poison, right? My friend, back home, she was trying to figure out how to make these things. Never got to the success stage when I left. Last I heard of her, she was hurt in an explosion one of her new potions made. Still alive, unlike this poor guy." Garrett had a little flashback to home, when he had felt the fire from the explosion and gone in to save her.

"Wait, t-tipped arrows? I've heard of those. Nasty things, but still pretty new." Sparklez spoke up, the worry and panic still evident in his voice.

"Using potions to make arrows…" Ivor mumbled, intrigued. "The possibilities are fascinating!" he exclaimed, waving the arrow around. He almost hit Garrett with the point if he hadn't leaned back and stumbled a bit, falling back into Jesse, who caught him with ease.

"Stop _waving_ that thing around!" Garrett glared, regaining his balance. He thought he saw Petra and Lukas giving each other a look and Jesse sticking her tongue out at the two. He hoped Petra and Lukas didn't ship it already. He already did. ;)

"Wait, Sparklez, back up. What did you say that was?" Jesse looked at the Captain, her eyebrow raised. In a rather adorable way.

"Tipped arrows? You can, like, put different potion effects on them." Sparklez answered, then pondered, wondering, "Could've sworn I saw a tutorial on how to do those not too long ago… But my nerves are too shot to remember who right now." Ivor handed the arrow to Jesse, probably for safekeeping.

"Well, let me know if it comes back to you." Jesse gave him a nod, pocketing the arrow. Garrett also pocketed the arrow, to take it to his friend when he arrived home.

Home.

Garrett missed home pretty badly. He remembered his friend asking him to deliver a message to a group known as the Order of the Stone. It was a letter for help. He hoped his friend was hoping the fort well at the blacksmith shop he owns.

"Hey, Garrett, right?" Garrett jumped a bit to turn around and find Petra.

"Oh. Hey. Petra, right?" He questioned, and she nodded to confirm it.

"You doing alright? You seemed a little stressed out, and it most definitely wasn't from him."

"I'll tell you later, alright? After we've figured _this_ out."

"Understandable. Gotcha." She nods. "But you better tell me sometime soon."

"Look, if it's about this, I did not kill him!"

"Most signs are pointing to you right now, Garrett. I suggest you be careful." Ivor sneered, glaring at him.

"It's not me!" Garrett protested, glaring at him. The fire roared once again. Garrett took a deep breath, calming himself. As he did that, he got a major migraine. Garrett held a hand to his head, trying to battle it, but it's strength was too powerful and it took over. Garrett leaned against the table, clenching his eyes shut as he worked on getting the migraine down. This happened much too often ever since his world had gone out of control. And now it was catching up to him.

The area where TorqueDawg's stuff was lying, it was an inventory you'd expect from an average guy. Nothing too valuable. Garrett stepped past Jesse and only spread out the items a bit to get a better look at them.

"Nothing too valuable, really." he pointed out, licking his lips as he spoke. Before he did so, a trapdoor opened and took his stuff. Garrett almost fell in himself. He backed away just in time.

"And there's the trapdoor that sucked up his stuff." Jesse added, motioning to the hole in the ground. Garrett looked down to find four hoppers in a two-by-two array. "Looks like it's a matched set with the arrow dispenser up there." Jesse motioned upwards, where, sure enough, there was an arrow dispenser up there.

"But you saw his stuff. He didn't really have anything worth stealing." Petra looked across the group, her eyes meeting Jesse's.

"Perhaps it was to dispose of the evidence?" Ivor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello? Everything okay in here…?" a new voice came from the other side of a door. The door itself slowly opened to reveal a girl with pink hair. Garrett raised an eyebrow. At the sight of the newcomers, she stopped short. "Woah, what's with the crowd?" she questioned Sparklez, who stood nearest to her.

"I, uh…" Sparklez ran a hand through his dark hair as Garrett stood from his spot on the ground. "I was about to get everyone together to tell them at once." He made his way past the pink-haired lady, doing a moonwalk with a look before disappearing to the other room.

"Okay…?" pink-haired trailed, looking to the newcomers. "Hang on a minute, it's you! I recognize you!" Garrett raised an eyebrow, pointing to himself.

"Me?"

"Not just you, silly. All of you." the pink-haired lady laughs, making Garrett blush a bit and run a hand through his hair as he looks away in embarrassment.

"'Recognize us?' How?" Jesse was confused, but she also seemed to hold a hatred for the pink-haired lady.

"Wait, she must be talking about the portraits. Sparklez was telling me about them before TorqueDawg attacked me." Garrett spoke, moving towards her.

"Wait, what?"

"I think Sparklez will explain that part." Garrett shook his head, following Sparklez into another room, only to be walk in on a redhead with a beanie and a calico cat. It was only her in the room, which Garrett found odd.

"Follow me." he heard the pink-haired lady tell the remaining people in the kitchen. Garrett stepped to the side to allow them to get through. Pink Hair winked at him before going to where the dining room was. "Thanks." she grins, making Garrett blush a bit.

"Ah, no problem." Garrett shyly ran a hand through his hair. Garrett couldn't see the problem; Jesse's face was a little red and her hands were balled into fists so much, her knuckles were turning white. He decided to let it go, and went towards the seats in the room. After a lot of running and creeping around, his legs sure were tired. It was then when he noticed the portraits. He had for himself as well, and he smiles when he saw himself on it. He was leaning against an anvil, holding a diamond axe that was also propped on his shoulder and a hand lit aflame. On his face was a smirk, and Garrett couldn't help but to smile. That was a pretty neat portrait of him.

As usual, his face looked ashen, his bronze goggles rested on his scalp, and his attire rested on himself. He sighs, looking down at his clothes. He hasn't been able to get himself any armor. But then again, it's not like he would need any. He was okay with the spiky black hair always mussed up to match his black leather jacket, dark orange tee, dark jeans, and sneakers.

"You found yours, huh?" Garrett jumped again when Sparklez came up behind him.

"Yeah, I did, I guess. It's nice." Garrett shrugged, looking back up to the portrait.

"Can you really hold fire like it shows?"

"No." Garrett lied. "I wish, though." Garrett sighs, shaking his head.

"You're a blacksmith, right?" the redhead approached him, a calico cat following her.

"Where I come from, yeah." Garrett nods. "Singed off my eyebrows once." he laughs a little at the memory.

"Really? Sounds like fun."

"It wasn't." Garrett chuckles, shaking his head.

"I'm Cassie Rose. This is Winslow." the redhead introduced herself and her cat.

"I'm Garrett." Garrett held his hand out, and she helped him out of his seat.

"Come on, Garrett. You too, Cassie." Sparklez called from another doorway.

"Well?" Cassie questioned, looking to Garrett.

"Let's go." Garrett nods, allowing Cassie to take the lead.

 **Chapter 2! Whoo!**

 **I'd like to hear what you guys think of the twists and turns I've made on this one!**

 **Now, off to another softball game! Wish me luck!**

 **Til then, dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

The whole group of adventurers invited now all stood in the dining room. Garrett's stomach grumbled in the silence that took over.

"Garrett, when was the last time you ate?" Sparklez questioned.

"Yesterday. I'm fine, honestly." Garrett lied again. He was a great liar when it came to his wellbeing.

"If you say so." Cassie shook her head at him. Garrett nods.

"Anyways, let me introduce you all properly." Sparklez continued, the only one standing between Garrett, Jesse, Ivor, Petra, and Lukas and the other individuals in the room, either sitting or standing. "You've met Cassie Rose and LDShadowLady-"

"But my friends call me Lizzie."

"This is StacyPlays, Stampy Cat, and that's Dan 'The Diamond Minecart.'" Sparklez introduced everyone, as a guy with blue hair- wait, didn't he have brown hair before?

"Wait, when did your hair change color? Wasn't it-" Petra began, but she was quickly cut short. Not only was she stopped short, she stole Garrett's question.

"It's funny," Sparklez began, looking around at them all, beginning to pace in circles around them. "Before you showed up, we all knew each other here. Guys, meet the Order of the Stone- Jesse, Lukas, Petra, and Ivor. And there's Garrett. He's not a part of the Order, but he happens to be a blacksmith." Garrett's eyes went wide. _These_ people were the Order of the Stone? Didn't they live in a different world? "Apparently, they're famous heroes from where they come from."

"You said there were news. Is it good? Good news?" the blue-haired man approached him. Garrett remembered a guy coming to his shop for a diamond minecart. Well, he couldn't recall who exactly, but he seemed like the person. Then again, anyone could have a diamond minecart. Dan, Garrett now remembered his name, gave Sparklez a grin, hoping it was real good news.

"Ah, yeah." Sparklez rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's bad news, I'm afraid. TorqueDawg…." Sparklez took a deep breath, and Garrett pat his shoulder comfortingly. Sparklez gave him a small smile, before turning back to the rest. "TorqueDawg… is dead."

"Good heavens!" "Wait, what?" "Oh no!"

"But TorqueDawg was so tough. There was nothing that could stop him. What happened?" Stacy asks, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah, what on earth is going on here, Sparklez?" Dan agreed to Stacy's question, hoping for an answer.

"These…" Jesse stepped forward, pulling out the tipped arrow. "... are what got him."

"Tipped arrows?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Does this mean someone's set a trap for TorqueDawg? That's nasty." Stacy scrunched up her nose, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe TorqueDawg is gone! Just like that!" Dan took a seat at the huge table nearby.

"What happened to this stuff, though?" Stacy questions, looking around the others.

"Woah!" Cassie burst, "How can you just say that?"

"What? It's a valid question!" Stacy objected, her hands on her hips now.

"Woah." Lizzie whistled.

"Come on, everyone, don't be so greedy!" Stampy attempted to calm the atmosphere, but it did him no good.

"His stuff just disappeared. Went down this weird hole in the floor." Jesse stepped forward to answer.

"Are we just supposed to take your word for it?" Stampy questioned, while Garrett wiped some of the ash from his face, revealing a purpling bruise on his jaw from his fight with TorqueDawg.

"Woah, Garrett, what happened? How'd you hurt your jaw?" Dan grew worried for the blacksmith, who took a seat across from him.

"TorqueDawg happened, that's what." was all Garrett replied.

"What? Sparklez, what happened?"

"I don't know why, but it seems like TorqueDawg snapped. He thought that Garrett had a rare item, and just attacked. I tried getting him off of Garrett, but that didn't go so well. Then the lights went out and when they came back on, TorqueDawg was just lying there, dying on top of Garrett. And, to answer your question, Stampy, I was there. Jesse was just poking around before it got sucked into a hopper."

"So I'm looking at the situation…" Lukas stepped forward, looking across the whole group. "Is this all about TorqueDawg? Or was there a bigger picture?"

"Yeah. Why have our portraits?" Petra asks, and she looks to Jesse. Jesse must be the one to figure out the answers in their group. All was silent as Jesse paced in circles where Sparklez once was.

"I dunno, guys. Knowing TorqueDawg, this might just be all about him." Lizzie answered.

"Am I picking up some beef here?" Petra asks, crossing her arms as her eyes met Lizzie's.

"Uh, what? No! I don't know what you're talking about." Lizzie claimed, holding her hands out. Everyone's gaze bore into her, even Garrett's tired one. Jesse approached her intimidatingly, silent as her glare bore into the pink-haired woman. "Know what? Forget I said anything." Lizzie shook it off. Uneasy glances were sent around the room. "Well, someone brought us all here for some reason. Including TorqueDawg-"

"TorqueDawg didn't have an invitation. It wasn't in his inventory." Garrett pointed out and emptied his pockets, revealing some potions, wood, stone, and an enchanted diamond axe. No book of invitation. "And neither did I. When I arrived here, I landed in the basement of this place. Creeping around in the shadows til Mr. Panicky Pants over there stumbled into me." Garrett refilled his pockets with his stuff and motioned to Sparklez when he mentioned the nickname.

"There was another odd thing about it, though. The fires in the furnaces, they began to roar fairly loudly. Probably the reason why you never heard the punches flying, Lizzie." Garrett's eyes widened a little as he looked away. _And it was going so well as a secret so far, Ivor._ He thought. Accusations were being thrown around and Jesse met eyes with Garrett, who just shook his head and looked down at the table.

"Look, guys! If there's one thing I believe in, it's teamwork. If we all stick together and get through this as a team, then we'll be fine!" Jesse put her hands on her waist.

"Ha. Inspiring." Dan raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms.

"There you go, guys! Teamwork makes the dream work!" Sparklez gave Jesse a thankful grin, to which she replied with a smile.

"Wow." Ivor muttered. He didn't hate positivity with all his heart, but he despised it in a small part of it.

"Ooh, all this 'danger' talk has my stomach all queasy." Stampy says, turning away from the group.

"Stampy, come over here, I need to talk to you about something." Stacy looks at him as she walks past him and around the table, over to the fireplace. Stampy followed.

"Lizzie. Pst, Lizzie!" Dan hissed, motioning for the girl to head over to take the seat next to him. Garrett just lies his head in his arms, wanting to go to sleep and awaken from this nightmare. Too many people thought it was him. There was a lot of evidence, he'll admit, and this Host is somehow framing him real well.

As he listened as the others go and do their own thing, Cassie with Sparklez and Winslow while Jesse and her group were behind him. Garrett couldn't find the strength to stand again, though. He had to get some food or water in him before he died of starvation.

"Hey, Garrett, I can give you some steak and a bottle of water if you give me some answers in return." a voice spoke behind him as a gentle hand was placed on his back.

"I don't need the food-"

"Garrett, you're starving yourself here. Eat." Jesse forced him, throwing the bottled water and steak in front of him. Garrett sighs, doing her bidding. It did feel good to get something in his stomach, but he wasn't fully satisfied. _Maybe I'll snatch something from the kitchen if this Host doesn't mind…_

"Garrett, it's just a few simple questions and a meal in return for honest answers."

"Go ahead." Garrett shrugged, chewing on the steak meat.

"Where were you before this?"

"Trying to get home. Like everyone else here, now."

"Did you know anyone before this?"

"Dan came to my shop once, I think. The memory's faint, but it's there, I promise you. And Sparklez, he's familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I remember him." Garrett paused, allowing her to soak the information. "And, you're a part of the Order of the Stone, right?"

"Not the original. A member of the original was Ivor. We're the New Order."

"I'm going to need your help after all this. I'm stuck here because I was meant to get a message to you guys. A call for help, actually." Garrett looked down and away.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help but to overhear." a voice spoke up from across the table. Dan and Lizzie still sat there. "What do you mean, a call for help?" Dan spoke again.

"Look, I'm not from this world. At all. I've basically been wandering endlessly in hopes to find an already-lit portal because I damn well lost the flint and steel my friend used before he was hurt and because he got hurt, they made me the messenger and now, there's no way for me to get home. I ran out of food a week ago, I haven't slept well for the past five days- the curse is upon me, I say! Before we know it, I'll be dead and not from this damn house or because of this Host, but because of this curse that is eating up the Elementals and taking their world with them-"

"Garrett, calm down!" Jesse exclaimed, standing up. The fire was roaring like a wolf's loud growling. Embers licked at the air, and it almost got Stampy and Stacy. The room's temperature got much, much hotter. Garrett held his head as a migraine took over from his lost control of powers. The fire calmed back down, into it's low lying embers and the room temperature went back to normal. Garrett sat back down, holding his head as he clenched his eyes shut. "I still have more questions, considering what you just informed me. I'll get back to you, alright?" He felt Jesse's hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly before it disappear. Garrett sighs. It would be a while before he got to get out of this place and arrive home with the Order in tow. He found them, yes.

It was now only a matter of staying alive.

 **And that is it for Chapter Three! This was quite the chapter, and I finished it at around 10 PM. Holy crap. That took quite a while!**

 **It also wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, so apologies if it's shorter than it seems!**

 **Anyways, what do you think will happen next? (Prediction reviews and theories through PM are amazing things, don't be afraid to speak your mind!)**

 **Til then, dear readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone. Everyone!" Sparklez's voice rang in his ears and Garrett awoke from a short slumber. He ran a hand through his hair. Boy, was he worn out. As Sparklez took a seat on the other end of the table with Jesse right behind him, he continued speaking while the others in the room took their own seats at the table. "Okay, we've all been freaking out, wondering why we've been brought here- well, including TorqueDawg, two of all of us haven't been invited, they were just _here_." Sparklez looked amongst the group, which was rather larger than it seemed. "Jesse uncovered a very important clue as to why all this is happening."

"What? Really?" Stampy questioned, raising an eyebrow. Even Garrett seemed to sit even straighter in his seat, leaning forward towards Sparklez, as he was very interested.

"Whoever killed TorqueDawg, whoever invited us…" Garrett got the feeling something was going to happen. He jumped on top of the table and ran up to the front.

"Garrett, what the hell?!" Lukas exclaimed, and the mechanism began to click.

"Sparklez!" Garrett exclaimed, leaping out to grab Sparklez's hand as the Captain flew backwards into his seat and into a hole. Garrett's eyes widened as he joined his friend in the hole. There were shouts and calls, the whole room was practically in chaos. The sand began to fall from there. All of a sudden, flames burst from the hole like a huge bonfire, making the sand turn into pieces of glass. And just like that, the second trap was outsmarted.

And just like that, the lights still went out as the others began to panic.

"Panicpanicpanicpanic- !" Stampy.

"What just happened?!" Lizzie.

"Stampy, pull yourself together!" Dan.

"Panicpanicpanicpanic- !" Stampy again. Gosh darnit, Stampy.

"I can't see!" Lizzie once again.

"Sparklez! Garrett!" Dan once more. That was the last thing anyone said before the lights came back on. Except, instead of the usual orange hue, the room was dimmed a light blue, by the white pumpkins that had taken the place of the redstone lamps.

"Greetings, adventurers!" A new voice boomed, echoing throughout the room. The group turned away from the new light source and facing the painting. It was someone with a blue jumpsuit and a white pumpkin as a mask. They wielded a diamond axe, much like the one Garrett had. "I… am _the White Pumpkin._ " the voice declared, as they continued to panic on. There was still a hole in the ground where Sparklez and Garrett remained. Garrett was busy trying to bust the mechanism while Sparklez, still alive, was panicking himself, but he kept himself content and calm enough to not scream or shout. "One of you has the treasure I most desire and I will not rest until it is mine! Even if I have to resort…" The lights were killed again, and they flashed again, revealing not a painting, but the White Pumpkin himself. "... _to murder!_ "

"More panicking! More panicking!" Stampy exclaimed, his arms in the air.

"What's happening?!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I'm too cute to die!" Finally, someone different for once. This time, it was Cassie Rose who had spoke. And for the last time, the lights went out, and when they came back on, the painting was back. The really creepy one with the White Pumpkin on it.

"They killed Sparklez and Garrett! They killed them both!" Dan continued to panic. Stampy was already running out of the room.

"Woah, woah, hang on!" Lukas exclaimed, attempting to calm everyone down, but it was no use.

"This is awful! Terrible!" Stacy exclaimed, shaking as she backed away.

"Who was that guy?" Cassie asks. Lizzie was murmuring calming words to herself as she paced in circles, but the technique didn't work too well.

"And there's no such thing as 'white pumpkins!'" Dan exclaimed, looking at Jesse.

"Tell that to the white pumpkins hanging all over the place!" Stampy exclaimed, shoving past them all as he continued his panicking laps around the table. Cassie sat down on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth.

"I don't like it. I really don't like it!" The once-calm Cassie Rose was finally panicking.

"The White Pumpkin, I saw him in the window when we were trying to find a way in!" Jesse exclaimed over the chaos, looking back at her friends. None of them had noticed that Sparklez and Garrett were alive, just stuck down the hole.

"Well, I'm gonna find a way _out!_ " Cassie exclaimed, leaping to her feet and leaving the room in a rush with the small calico cat by her side. The redhead, if she even was a redhead (the hair looks like it's been dyed), had shoved past Stacy to get to her destination, which was kinda rude.

"So much for a nice dinner party…" Petra muttered, shaking her head. Stacy stood rooted to her spot. A scream, from Cassie, echoed through the house.

"Augh! Oh no!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Ivor exclaimed, as Jesse and Lukas were the first two to rush out. The rest eventually followed into the main hall, where a trembling Cassie was backing away from open double doors. There were the many undead zombies out there, advancing to the door. Winslow even hissed at the approaching monsters, and Jesse exclaimed,

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" as she ran towards the doors. When Cassie didn't budge, she shoved the other out of the way, now standing face to face with some zombies. A quick move and the flick of the lever was all it needed to shut the iron doors.

"C'mere, Winslow.. There's no need to be scared…" Cassie cooed to her kitty cat, picking the calico up. "So we're stuck in here. And if we're all stuck in here… we're all doomed!" Cassie concluded, still holding the cat in her arms. Lizzie, Stacy, Dan, and Stampy entered the main hall. They hadn't bothered to check the hole for their friends' spilled inventories.

While the others were still trying to calm the others while calming themselves, Garrett was calming Sparklez down in the hole.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to look for us?" Sparklez asks, curled into a small ball in the corner. His knees were hugged to his chest, as Garrett removed the pressure plates that would launch another set of sand at them if the trap was triggered again by Jesse or someone else.

"Look, if no one will come to help us out, we'll help ourselves out, alright? What do you have on you that's climb-worthy?"

"Just some stone brick blocks… I thought you had stone and wood."

"I do, I just wanted to know what we got. Can you stand?"

"Ahh, not really." Sparklez shook his head, looking down at his leg. "I busted my leg pretty badly on the landing when I was first thrown down here."

"Alright. I'll make the path so you could climb your way out instead of having to jump from one block to another and risk killing yourself…" Garrett paused, "Again." he added, with a nod as he gave his friend a small sly smile.

"Ha-ha." Sparklez chuckles, rolling his eyes. Garrett smiles. At least they were still a bit positive about it all. Garrett took his own wood blocks and placed them in a spiral stair pattern. He ran out just when they were reaching the top. "Uh, it looks like you're a bit short."

"That's fine. I should be able to pull you up from there." Garrett shook it off. His side did hurt a little, but he could stay strong for the others. Garrett himself went up, and watched as Sparklez followed behind him with a bit of difficulty. Garrett jumped up a bit to grab the wall and pull himself up and onto the floor. The blackette then reach over the edge to help Sparklez up. Their hands grasping one another's, Garrett gave Sparklez a nod.

"On three, jump with your good foot, alright? Then I'll pull you up from there." Garrett commanded, and Sparklez nodded.

"Alright, I got it."

"One, two… three!" Garrett grunted, pulling Sparklez up and over the side. Like that, they were both finally out.

"Hey, Garrett…" Sparklez said, sprawkled on the floor next to Garrett. "If it weren't for you, I probably woundn't have been able to get out of there alive. You probably just saved my life."

"Hey, it's no problem, Mr. PP." Garrett took a deep breath and stood. He released a breath before helping Sparklez up. Garrett pulled Sparklez's arm around his neck while his own arm went around his waist to help him around.

"Thanks." Sparklez grunted, getting himself comfy with the help. "Where could the others be?" Sparklez asks, looking around. The dining hall was empty.

"Maybe the main hall." Garrett guessed, looking around. The first thing he noticed were the white pumpkins on the chandeliers instead of the normal redstone lamps that were there before they were thrown down the hole. Then, there was the newer picture. The one with the White Pumpkin holding his axe.

"Wow, the picture's creepy." Sparklez muttered as the two continued looking around. "Don't you have an axe, Garrett? The diamond one?"

"I do. I get the feeling that I landed here because I'm the framer, you know?"

"I get that feeling too. You would never kill anyone for a key to home. I mean, you'd probably fight for it, but you wouldn't actually _murder_ someone for it."

"Exactly. Thanks for believing I wasn't the one, Sparklez." Garrett gave him a smile. Sparklez winked back, and Garrett remembered that there was still a killer on the loose. "Come on, we should regroup with the others." He finally spoke at last, then Sparklez nodded. It was a bit difficult to get the Captain walking with his bad leg, but they made it to the door in less than a few minutes. They could hear the voices on the other side.

"And just like that… The portraits are X'ed!" Ivor.

"Well, there's no certain pattern, so we don't know who is next." Petra.

"That's good, right?" Lizzie.

"Yes and no. Someone else _may_ die unless we stop this White Pumpkin, but it's better than just telling someone that they're next, you know what I mean?" Lukas.

"But wait, what was it that Sparklez said that the Pumpkin may be after? A flint-" Stacy began, but the two had made their surprise entrance through the door.

"-and steel? Yeah, an enchanted type." Sparklez spoke up, shortly before Garrett kicked the door open with a foot.

"What the hell?" Petra mutters in confusion.

"You're _alive?_ " Cassie exclaimed, shock and surprise etched on her face.

"Either that, or we're all dead." Stacy deadpanned, as Dan rushed up to help Garrett get Sparklez to a seat.

"How did you even-" Jesse was dumbfounded. She was right there when they had supposedly 'died.'

"Fire turns sand into glass, don't you know?" Garrett questioned her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So you really are a fire elemental like your portrait shows!" Ivor exclaimed, motioning up to the X'ed out portrait of Garrett.

"Yes, I am." Garrett confessed with a sigh as Sparklez was finally in a seat.

"That's actually really cool." Dan spoke, before realizing what he said.

"That was ironic of you to say." Stampy laughs a little.

"But what's up with the X'ed out portraits? You aren't dead, so…" Petra trailed off, looking up and over at the portraits.

"Well, let's just say that this 'White Pumpkin'... is a little too itchy for their flint and steel." Garrett looked around the room. His eyes landed on Cassie Rose. She did seem familiar, after all….

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **Well, things just got intense! Don't worry, Sparklez (maybe) will still die, just a little time change.**

 **Does Garrett already suspect Cassie Rose? Or is it something totally different?**

 **Prediction reviews are the best, be sure to leave one!**

 **And I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **Til then, dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie's eyes only widened, and Garrett suddenly had a headache. He sat back down, holding his head.

"Garrett, is everything alright?" Cassie asks, walking up next to him. Lizzie and Dan appeared on his other side, helping him into a seat.

"Yeah, all's fine. Just a headache." He shook his head, a hand rubbing his temple.

"Look, what happened? How are you still alive?" Jesse walked up to him, with a questioning look on her face.

"He protected me, that's what happened." Sparklez spoke up at last while Stacy wrapped a bandage around his leg. "Shortly after I had landed at the bottom of that trap, Garrett joined me. He got to turn off all the mechanics and all that so the trap won't trigger the sand to fall on top of us again. Garrett may have the most signs pointing to him so far, but I say he's not the White Pumpkin. If he goes down, I'm going down with him." The rest of the group exchanged glances and small talk continued to be made. Garrett looked over at Cassie only to find her pulling at his ear.

"If you tell anyone what you know, EVERYONE will die. Do you understand, pest?" she hissed, but it didn't scare Garrett. "I can always stop their blood from flowing." Okay, now _that_ scared Garrett. It was then he had realized Cassie Rose was the Blood Elemental. Blood was a neutral element, as was fire. They can both help and hurt. Garrett nods, looking down and away. He suddenly got an idea.

"What if _I_ die? All arrows are pointing to me. The diamond axe, the knowledge of the traps… They'll figure it all out, Cassie Rose, one way or another."

"Where's your portal key?"

"I have it, but I'm not giving it to you to make the curse even worse than it is." Garrett glared back at her. "If you want it, you'll have to kill me for it." Garrett got another headache. He couldn't tell if it was from the curse or Cassie's powers. She was one of the most powerful, and she had mysteriously disappeared many, many years ago. And here she was, standing right next to him. Cassie seemed to think over it, before sighing.

"Fine." she glared, letting go of his ear. At that moment, Garrett heard the White Pumpkin in the other room. His eyes widen. Jesse was in that room! Garrett stood up suddenly and was the first into the room.

"Jesse!" he heard Petra exclaimed behind him.

"He's back! The White Pumpkin's back!" Stampy exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Don't worry, it's just a dummy!" Jesse calmed Stampy down easily with those words. "A White Pumpkin costume on an armor stand." She motioned behind her.

"What? Why?" Dan questioned.

"The trap that would had killed Sparklez and Garrett, the whole show… It was all triggered by a button on the table. The only difference from the first time, no sand fell." Jesse explained.

"That's because I took out the pressure plates that triggered the sand." Garrett explained, holding out the stone pressure plates.

"But, what does that mean?" Lizzie asks, confused. She wasn't the only one.

"I am so creeped out right now." Stacy muttered, shaking her head.

"Understandably!" Stampy looked back at Stacy with a wave of his hand. He had his hands on his waist, before turning back to Jesse.

"It means the White Pumpkin sat at this very table and pushed the button."

"Wait, so you're saying the White Pumpkin is one of us?!" Stampy asks, looking around at the whole group. Garrett glanced back at Cassie, who sent him a glare.

"That's right, Mr. Stampy. One of us… is a murderer." Jesse looked across them all. As if on cue, thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"Well, all the signs are pointing to Garrett so far. I mean, he didn't have an invitation, he has a diamond axe, and, he knew Sparklez was going to die. If we find that he sits right by the button-" Cassie began, but Jesse stopped her.

"When we triggered the trap again, Cassie, it activated right away. Garrett was running a few seconds before the button was even pressed." Jesse pointed out. Garrett sent her a look of thanks.

"So whoever sat here could be the White Pumpkin?" Ivor asks, motioning to a button on the table.

"That wasn't where we found it before." Jesse looked back at Lukas, who nodded.

"I'll find all the buttons." the blond nods, going to stab an arrow into the table.

Everyone just kind of went their separate ways, and Garrett decided to stick by Sparklez like a lost puppy. I mean, Sparklez was his only supporter as of the moment. He made eye contact with Cassie Rose from across the room and almost immediately, he got a headache.

"I'll be back." Garrett whispered to Sparklez. Sparklez raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Where're you going?"

"Seeing what Cassie Rose is up to." Garrett gave Sparklez a look. Sparklez seemed to get it, because he nodded.

"I'm not stopping you." Garrett turned and walked over next to Cassie.

"You're the one doing all this to the people, huh? Torturing them, making them lose control of their elements?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Cassie hissed with a glare. To her, Stampy and Dan were a little too close.

"The curse. You're making all of us lose control."

"How do you prove that?"

"You're not the one getting headaches and losing control of your powers."

"That's why we can't get out of here. You're trying to go home, just like I am."

"Why the hell are you out here anyways?"

"I was supposed to send a message to the Order of the Stone for help. And I found them." Garrett turned to find Jesse looking their way. He tried to make his eyes read 'Help!' but she didn't seem to get the message.

"If you could all please take the seat you were in before-" Jesse began, and Garrett goes to his seat at the end. The people who had buttons by their seats were Lukas, Dan, Stampy, Lizzie…

And Garrett himself.

"That's it for you, Garrett." Cassie sneered, glaring a little down the table at Garrett. "Caught. Red-handed." Garrett's eyes widened, and he looked amongst the others.

"I'm sorry." Jesse shook her head.

 **And it's another wrap. Sorry, this chapter was shorter than usual...**

 **Hmm, what do you think will happen next? Will they force to kill Garrett to avenge TorqueDawg? Who may die next?**

 **So, I will see YOU, in the next chapter.**

 **Til then, dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Garrett gulped, watching as they all closed in on him. He looked around for something to help him.

"You know, if I wanted to kill you all for a simple flint and steel I already have… Then I would've already been finished." Garrett turned around and jumped onto the windowsil, smashing the window to pieces. "I hope you all understand." he spoke, making eye contact with Jesse, while backing out. "I hope you can piece the puzzle together without me _._ We had a nice hour together. I'll see you all real soon. Just don't be afraid of the new fire spirit that lurks within." Garrett smirked, lighting his hand ablaze one last time.

"Garrett, no, don't!" Sparklez shouted, and he shoved past his friends, trying to reach out to his fire-wielding friend, but he was too late. Garrett had fallen, and his body went up in a puff of smoke as soon as he hit the ground. What no one knew, was the fact that Garrett had sacrificed himself so they could live on. There would be no more dying. And boy… Cassie Rose hated that much more than anything else. Out of the corner of her eye, behind her, she noticed a ghost Garrett arise from the fire and give her the finger before disappearing.

Jesse couldn't believe what just happened. Garrett, the White Pumpkin, gave up. But that wasn't right… Garrett would keep on killing others to get the flint and steel. He wouldn't give up so easily.

"Jesse, it wasn't Garrett!" Sparklez exclaimed, making everyone jump. His friends stepped back; Sparklez was a little scary when angry. "If he wanted to kill us all for the flint and steel, then he would've done it with fire! He would've just burnt us to death then taken the flint and steel from whoever has it!" Sparklez stood up, grabbing Jesse by the front of her armor. "If he wanted to kill us, then we would already be dead." He glared, before turning around and shoving her back into the wall. "Who knows- the White Pumpkin could still be one of us, and Garrett made it a lot harder for them to kill us with the cover-up. If it were Garrett, no one else would be dying." Sparklez began walking, but stopped at the door. "But if someone else dies to the White Pumpkin… then I think there's some explaining to make to Garrett's friends back in his own home. Who knows? He could've had a family. A pet wolf too, or a pet ocelot. They're all going to wonder why he never came home. And-" Sparklez motioned to Jesse and the group of friends around her. "He probably could've helped you home." He shrugged, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He limped to the library, hoping to find comfort in the warm fire that was in there.

Jesse took her group of friends off to the side, near the fire. Petra was the first to say anything.

"Do you think Sparklez was lying when he said that Garrett would have helped us home?" she asks, looking at them.

"Well, those two seemed pretty close in the short amount of time." Lukas answered.

"Of course they would've been close!" Ivor sighs. "I mean, Garrett saved Sparklez from dying." He pointed out.

"You think we pretty much threw away our only ticket home?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Garrett's voice whispered, and Petra's eyes widened. Jesse turned around to face a soul standing in the firepit. Garrett's soul.

 **Woah. Lotta action in one chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating on this one as much as I should. I just kinda lost interest in the idea. It's probably going to be finished in less than five chapters. I'm so sorry that it's short too...**

 **But hey! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Garrett."

He looked exactly as he had before he died. Except, well, he was in ghost form. That, and his eyes were blank and seemed to glow, much like the legendary Herobrine. He stood in the fire.

"That's what he meant. _Don't be afraid of the new fire spirit that lurks within._ " Ivor breathed, "But how?"

"Cassie Rose can't see me, so pretend you're talking to one another." Garrett ducked, ignoring Ivor's question and Jesse turned back around, as if talking to Petra.

"Cassie Rose?" Petra raised an eyebrow.

"What does all this have to do with her?" Lukas crossed his arms.

"Well, the White Pumpkin is her." Garrett deadpanned.

"How? It can't be- she doesn't have a button." Ivor questioned.

"Well, it wasn't Cassie who pressed a button, then!" Garrett hissed, clearly getting a little impatient. He had yet to tell them the very important bit. "Shut up for a second, okay? Pretend you're thinking. Brainstorming." Garrett peeked around Jesse to see Dan and Stacy glancing their way suspiciously. Ivor, Petra, Lukas, and Jesse all acted natural, as if they were trying to brainstorm. "You all gotta be careful- she's the lost Blood Element. She can take control and probably kill you at any given time."

"Blood Element? There's more of you?" Ivor asks, keeping his voice low.

"Yes. There's a Potion Element, a Water Element, an Ice Element… there's even Imagination and Time Elements. Enough on that, though. You just have to get outside and start a fire on the nearest tree you can get to."

"Why?"

"Because I can traverse between fires. But I cannot traverse between worlds." Garrett sighs, shaking his head. "I can help you all out of this wicked place."

"And how so?"

"Simple. Like I said, just set a tree on fire, and I'll take care of the rest." Garrett encouraged with a smile. "But be quick, there are some things I'd like you grab from my scattered inventory. I'll be back when you all take care of the fire." The man melted into the fire, before disappearing. Ivor looks at Jesse, and Lukas and Petra followed his gaze.

"I have a potion of swiftness you can use to get past the zombies and light the tree on fire." Ivor pulled out the potion and handed it to her. Jesse nods.

"Sure. Let's go."

 **Another short chapter. Sorry. Lost total interest in this story and would like to finish it quickly. Hey, better than abandoning it all together!**

 **Thank you all for reading this (stupidly short) chapter and I will see YOU, in the next one…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse opened the doors, making Dan exclaim,

"What was that!?" from the other room. Jesse grabbed the swiftness potion Ivor had taken along.

"Get everyone escorted as soon as possible." she commanded, before downing the potion. "I'm lighting this damned place on fire for good after I get whatever Garrett wants me to get."

"Wait, escort everyone excluding Cassie, or-"

"What? You're going to leave me in here?!" Cassie exclaimed as Jesse left. Lukas ignored her, and looked at Ivor and Petra.

"I'm going to look for Sparklez real quick, alright? You get _everyone_ out." He began to run towards the library.

"What's going on?" Stampy asks, as the zombies begin to catch fire behind Ivor and Cassie's eyes widen.

"Come on, we better leave this place unless you want to be roasted alive!" Petra held her arm out, as if showing the way to the door. When no one budged, she groaned and began yanking people out. Lukas came back with Sparklez.

"Got everyone?"

"Had to yank them out, but yes!" Ivor called, and Lukas cups his hands around his mouth.

"Set it all on fire!" he shouted to the top of his lungs. Jesse sped right past them, setting all the trees on blue fire.

"Is she using a Potion of Swiftness?" Stacy asks over the noise.

"Yeah!" Petra nods, as the fire roared. The fire sounded silent, and it roared again. Jesse began setting the wooden blocks on fire. Once a whole section of the house was covered in fire and burning, it seemed to open a doorway, because the familiar figure of Garrett stepped out. He began to burn the zombies, who eventually died in less than a few seconds with all the advanced fire.

"Is that Garrett?!" Sparklez exclaimed, looking back at Lukas. Cassie Rose seemed pissed. She glared at Garrett, who stepped towards them and scooped her up, throwing her out of the scene altogether.

"Take your BS somewhere else, Cas. I ain't having no more of it tonight." Garrett growled, ripping off a chunk of the house and throwing it down at the zombies below them.

Within a few minutes, the zombies were all dead and gone.

"What just happened." Lizzie commanded. A lot had happened in the past five minutes because the author is just so freaking lazy and wants to end this story. *sigh* I'm disappointed in myself too, I know.

"Garrett's not totally dead." Jesse chuckles awkwardly as the man on fire shrunk to a normal size.

"Jesse, quickly, before the potion wears off, get all the books from my inventory- over there!" Garrett pointed to a pile of stuff that was disappearing. There were still three books left. Jesse rushed over and grabbed them. "Open the one that says Mini Atlas." he commanded her. Jesse nods, tossing Lukas the one that read 'Mini Atlas' on the front cover. He was a much faster reader than she. Not that she couldn't read, of course.

"Woah… so to go home, we had to find the portal with white and blue entrails."

"It was _that_ one this whole time?" Petra exclaimed.

"Yeah, seems like it."

"But wait!" Garrett stopped them. "You have to help my people first, remember?"

"Well, what's wrong with your world?"

"You must get them out. Maybe take them to your world. Fire is one of the leading elements, alongside Ice and Water. Without one of the three leading elements, the whole world is going to fall."

"What are the other two books for?" Ivor asks, taking one from Jesse's grasp.

"One is just full of letters to those who died in my world. Give me that-" Garrett reached out and grabbed it, burning it to a crisp.

"Uh, you see what you just did there, right?"

"Yeah- that was intentional." Garrett shook his head. "Anyways, that last book- give it someone by the name of Raine. She's the water element. It's got some rather important information in it."

"Oh really-?" Ivor began to open it, but Jesse took it from him. She knew it seemed to be rather personal.

"Look, go to that makeshift portal. There's a trap that'll take you to the real one." Garrett pointed at the said golden skull portal. "I'll meet you down there."

"I'll see you guys real soon?" Dan looked amongst the group.

"Yeah. Soon." Lukas nods.

"Not big on goodbyes, so see ya." Stacy turned and left. Just like that. Lizzie waved and joined her friend, and Dan rushed to keep up.

"Byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!" Stampy trailed, as the Order make their way to the makeshift portal, leaving Garrett and Sparklez behind.

"So you kinda were alive." Sparklez asks, looking up at Garrett.

"Yeah. And I'm staying in this world for good."

"What? I thought you had a home to go to!"

"I can only traverse between fires in one world. I can't go between worlds." Garrett shook his head. "So, make a fire pit?"

"Yep." Sparklez just laughs, and Garrett worked to make himself real for a few moments. Sparklez gave Garrett a hug, a brotherly one, of course. The two remained like that.

"Now I know where I remember you from." Garrett couldn't help but to grin.

"Where?"

"My brother. He had died while saving an unconscious me from a cave. You sure do look like him. His name was Jordan."

Garrett and Sparklez had parted, so Garrett could help Jesse and the rest of the Order home while Sparklez walked home. Jesse and the gang were pretty much trapped on the bridge, but they were helped out when Jesse tossed her friends the lever. They stand in front of the portal and Jesse decides to say goodbye to Garrett and thank him for the help he's given them all.

"Dang. Stuff went down rather quick…" Lukas pointed out as Jesse pulled out the flint and steel.

"Yes. We got out there rather quick if it weren't for Garrett's suicide."

"Why, though?"

"He must've been threatened by Cassie or something." Petra shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, I heard you talking about me-" Garrett sprung from the ground as soon as the fire was lit, making Jesse jump back, startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he apologized as Lukas helped her up.

"Hey, we pretty much figured it all out. Soooooo, thanks." Petra gave Garrett a salute. Ivor laughs.

"That was quite the ride, though." Ivor grins.

"Yeah. You die and end up being a ghost." Lukas chuckles.

"Don't get all cocky now- I think this only happens with elemental masters. Sorry." Garrett shrugs. "But yeah, it sure was a ride. You can feel free to keep the portals book, but don't forget about giving my journal over to Raine, alright?" he pointed his finger at them all.

"We'll do as you asked, Garrett. Don't worry."

"If you're having trouble finding Raine- she's the water elemental. You'll know it when you see her. Or, if they say she isn't around, give it to Zoey. She's the ice elemental." Garrett quickly explained as Jesse lit up the portal.

"And I'm guessing it's goodbye, now?" Ivor raised an eyebrow. Garrett linked his hands behind his back, shrugging.

"Seems so. It won't be forever, I hope?"

"Naw, we'll pay you all a visit." Garrett laughs.

"Good."

Jesse allowed Petra, Ivor, and Lukas to go first. When she looked behind her at Garrett, Garrett gave her a smile and a wave. Jesse smiles and waved back before entering the portal.

Garrett smiles at the portal. He was happy no one else died. It was only him and hopefully Cassie Rose who had died that night. The man of fire slinked into the ground, disappearing from the wretched area and never coming up again until Sparklez and his group of friends set up a fire.

Jesse landed back on the cool stone floor of the portal hallway. The portal with the white and blue entrails stood out so clearly. But an explosion a little down the hallway distracted her. Lukas's eyes widened as he noticed the explosion came from the area where Garrett's portal was supposed to be.

"Come on, we better help whoever's there!" Petra exclaimed, leading the sprint down the hallway. They all arrived to find a woman with brown hair and blue streaks, holding onto a child with brown spiked hair. Next to her, pacing, was a man with blond hair.

"Are you all okay?" Jesse asks, slowly approaching as the others came to a stop behind her. The blond hair man looked at her, then stood in front of the woman and child quickly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jesse." Jesse introduced herself. "And my friends are all back there. Petra, Ivor, and Lukas."

"I'm Zane, and this is Raine. The kid is Ash." the blond spoke after a moment of contemplating. Jesse's eyes widened, looking back at her friends. Petra gave her a motion that said 'Give her the book!' Jesse looks down, then nodded, taking out the journal.

"Garrett said he wanted his journal to go to Raine." Jesse revealed it to the others. "No one opened it- we respected the privacy." Zane glanced back down at Raine, then stepped out of the way for Jesse to give her the journal.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Raine asks, a very blank look on her face as she stared straight into the wall, where a damaged portal stood. It was no longer activated.

"Raine, I-I'm so sorry." Jesse began, as Raine took the book. "He died to save me and my friends. He died to save innocent people from being brutally murdered in a mansion." she explained, and Jesse looked down at the kid.

"Wh-where's papa?" he asks, looking up at Jesse with a fearful expression on his face. Jesse's eyes widened, looking back at Petra. Garrett was married and had a kid. But he never mentioned them.

"Papa's in a better place now, baby." Raine sighs, setting the book by her legs as she pulled her son closer.

As Jesse comforted Garrett's family, Zane went over to the others.

"How long have you all be travelling through these portals?" He asks as he approached.

"Quite a while, actually." Ivor replied. "We're about to head home."

"Really?"

"Yes. Garrett gave us this book about Portals it's helping us find our way home."

"I'm assuming Garrett didn't get to carry out his mission in finding the Order of the Stone?"

"He did, actually." Petra nods. "We are the Order of the Stone." Zane just chuckles rather coldly.

"Well, he was a little too late-"

"Zane, it wasn't Garrett's fault that the world's fire lost control." Raine stood, walking up with Jesse and little Ash. "He's gone."

"You mean-"

"Yes, he's dead." Raine nods, holding onto the book.

"Hey, since your world it pretty much burnt to a crisp now-" Ivor began, making Lukas stomp on his foot.

"-You can stay with us in our world." Jesse offered. Zane chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, honestly, it's fine-"

"We insist. We were supposed to help you, right? Let's go!" Petra motioned towards the portal and Lukas led the way.

"Well, yes, but we don't want to be a burden." Raine encouraged.

"You won't! I'm sure surviving in our world is much similar to surviving in your world." Lukas gave them a grin.

"You sure?" Zane glanced at each and every one of them.

"Of course!" "Yeah, you wouldn't be a problem!"

"Alright…" Zane shrugs, looking back at Raine, who nodded.

"Awesome, let's go!" Ash had totally forgotten what had happened to his father and he dragged his mother along out of the portal.

"Thank you. We owe you so much." Raine planted her feet as she passed Jesse.

"Don't worry about it." Jesse shook her head, and Lukas and Petra jumped in through the portal. "Just go through the portal. It's quite easy." Jesse gave Raine a smile. Raine nods, and went through the portal after Zane did so. She had little Ash with her. Jesse followed, leaving Ivor to be the last.

Ivor turned to you, and winked.

"Adventure!" he exclaimed, before going through the portal.

 **And that's 'Soul Of A Firepit.' I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter! What'd you think of the twist? I decided to change some things last-minute, like the Ships and the Rating. Sorry if it got a little confusing.**

 **Anyways, I deeply apologize if this seems like I didn't work on it. I mean, I tried, you know? Like I probably said before- I'm not as interested in this story now as I was back when I first published the first few chapters. But hey, this was a nice long chapter to end it off, huh?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in another story (that will not be a part of this series)...**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
